


FRIDAY Likes to Meddle

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harley is a little shit, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Precious Peter Parker, Relationship Reveal, Team as Family, avengers find out, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: They were just having a nice relaxing day in the tower when FRIDAY decided to bring an interesting development to their attention.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 439





	FRIDAY Likes to Meddle

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a fun little oneshot of a Parkner bingo series im doing!

Tony and Pepper were sitting on the couch together, talking about a new SI initiative. Steve and Bucky were being adorable and cuddling on the loveseat with a movie, while Natasha was reading a russian newspaper at the dining table. 

“Excuse me. I have something that requires attention.” FRIDAY announced. They all looked up in alarm. Suddenly, Peter’s voice sounded through the penthouse.

“Harls,” he whined. 

“Oh hush Petey Pie,” Harley’s voice answered. “No one’s around.” 

Peter giggled as Harley went silent. Tony’s jaw dropped as the sound of kissing. Pepper’s hand was covering her gaping mouth. Bucky and Natasha were smirking, but Natasha hadn’t looked up from her paper. Steve’s eyebrows were raised in surprise, but matched Natasha’s smirk.

“Okay okay. Let’s go have dinner tonight.” Harley pleaded.

“I really gotta finish this project for Mr. Stark,” Peter explained. “There’s no way I’m going to be able to get away.”

“If I can get ‘Mr.Stark’ to leave you alone for the night, then will you come to dinner with me?” Harley’s voice was soft and muffled, like he was pressing his face into Peter’s shirt.

“Harles, that tickles.” Peter giggled again. “And yes, fine. If you go tell Mr. Stark, I'll go to dinner with you.”

“Rude,” Harley huffed. “We still haven’t figured out how to tell everyone and you’re gonna dangle a dinner date in front of me like that? Fine. I cannot believe everyone thinks you’re so fluffy. I’m gonna go find my i’m gay shirt. Do you think I could print a massive flag that says ‘I’m in love with Peter Parker’ by the time i find it?” 

Peter laughed softly. “I think it might be a bit overkill, but I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.” 

“Good, well at least you know me.” More kissing sounded from the speakers. “All right, all right, I’m going.” 

FRIDAY ended the broadcast after that. “I apologize for the sudden interruption. But watching them try to tell you was getting hard to watch.” Her usual lilt was dripping with amusement. Tony snapped his mouth closed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Well that’s rather enlightening.” He said. 

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes. “It’s been happening for months.” 

“Well.” Pepper’s eyes widened at that. “I guess we might need to rethink the sleepovers.” 

Steve snorted before reminding her, “Pepper, they’re eighteen.”

“Well they weren’t always,” she huffed. 

Steve and Bucky laughed quietly. The elevator dinged and Harley walked into the living room.

“Oh, you’re all in here.” They all dropped into even faces. Well as even as they could in Steve’s case. “Well, I uh. I don’t know how to start this.”

“You and Peter have reservations at Atera at 8.” Tony snarked. He crossed his arms like a child. 

Harley gaped at him. 

“Next time you two want to go out just go. You guys don’t have hard deadlines.” He slouched on the couch and didn’t meet Harley’s eyes. “And for the love of god please stop making out in my lab.”

“How...?” Harley started.

“Friday likes to meddle.” Tony explained. 

Harley burst out laughing. “Thanks Fri. Makes my job easier.” 

“Always happy to help, Harley. Though i might remind you of the flag you’re planning to make.” 

“If it’s not bigger than you, I’m going to be disappointed.” Bucky joked. 

Harley pointed at him and nodded. “Yes! Let’s go FRI, make the most beautiful BI flag declaring my love for Petey Baby.” 

  
With a loud and cheerful  _ whoop! _ , Harley strutted out of the room. 


End file.
